sunshine, freedom and a little flower
by Reciprocal
Summary: drabbles for the make a story into an album challenge. Rolf/Luna after the Second War. "Just living is not enough," said the butterfly, "one must have sunshine, freedom, and a little flower." — Hans Christian Andersen
1. habits

**a/n Rolf Scamander/Luna Lovegood drabble collection for the **_**make an album into a story**_** competition by xBeautifulTragedy on HPFC. My album was Vampire Weekend by Vampire Weekend and prompt was "I thought he was alive..."**

**sunshine, freedom and a little flower**

RolfLuna

**habits**

_Stay awake to break the habit_

_Sing in praise of Jackson Crowther_

_Watch your step along the arch of glass_

-M79, Vampire Weekend

He shadows the illustration of a unicorn, not quite finished when the call had come. The candle smolders lower and the knotted scar across his arm burns but his strokes do not falter.

He darkens as dawn creeps outside his window.

Smudges; pushing out thoughts of death, crumbling walls, purple flashes and searing pain. Of a castle in flames.

Distorts, as in front of him, a thestral soars into battle.


	2. galaxies and wrackspurts

**a/n drabble two! **

**galaxies and wrackspurts**

_Here in the heartland_

_A feelin so startlin_

_I dont know what i should do_

-Bryn, Vampire Weekend

Love me? Luna repeats peering up at him. Her eyes glow and her hair gleams and Rolf has never seen such a radiant creature than she, dissolving before him in the night. He silently watches her as she frowns, fluttering her hands around her head helplessly until he captures her wrists. Wrackspurt, she explains, there must be one around making her brain go fuzzy.

He kisses her then, under a galaxy of stars and an incandescent moon. Yes, she declares once he breaks away, licking her lips, yes that's quite nice.

**Please review! **


	3. sounds of silence

**a/n drabble the third and a great thank you to RoyalJamboree, my wonderful beta!**

**sounds of silence**

_Occident out on the weekend_

_That's the way that we relax_

_English Breakfast tastes like Darjeeling_

_But she's too cute to even ask_

One( Blake's Got a New Face), Vampire Weekend

They share a simple sort of love and Rolf is loath to complicate it with unnecessary announcements. He loves the way she hums in her sleep. He loves the way she brushes her long long hair with her dead mother's comb. He loves each and every one of her mad animals. He loves the blue of her eyes in the morning. The glint of sunshine in her smile. Her toes curling in the grass. And _please_dearmerlin, he loves, he loves_, he loves_.

Luna thinks there can't be anything more complicated than silence.

**please review!**


	4. geb and nut

**a/n fourth drabble! The title comes from the Egyptian myth of the lovers Geb, god of the earth, and Nut, goddess of the sky. It is one of my favorite myths, and really quite romantic, look it up!**

**geb and nut**

_I'll take my stand_

_One last time_

_Forget the protocol_

_I'll take your hand_

_Right in mine_

I Stand Corrected, Vampire Weekend

They are hand in hand in Diagon Alley when they see it.

She sees it in the patience of his hands. The bones of his face. His jungle eyes.

He sees it in the curve of her waist. The momentum of her steps. The clouds that free her vision.

He is as unyielding and sturdy as the earth itself and though she may float ever above him, what goes up must come down and he will always be there to gather her together. They will shift the heavens around them and so, hand in hand, they go.

**Please read and don't alert without a review please! Reviews are so very helpful to keep characterization consistent!**


	5. cats and dogs

**a/n drabble five, and six more to go! Yikes! And much thanks to my patient and lovely beta RoyalJamboree :)**

**cats and dogs**

_Look outside at the raincoats coming, say "oh"_

_Look outside at the raincoats coming, say "oh"_

A-Punk, Vampire Weekend

Because sometimes all it comes down to is the weather.

It's the weather that has Rolf scrambling up the stairs towards the Ministry's Victory Ball.

It's the weather that has Luna laughing and spinning out of the Ball. Dancing in the downpour.

It's the weather, the rain slicked stone, that has them sliding towards each other in a single, thrilling moment.

Years later, they will dance in a rainstorm together, but it begins here as he helps her up off the ground, her hand gripped tightly in his, and lightning racing above them.

And all it came down to was the weather.

**pretty please review :)**


	6. these children

**a/n drabble 6. This was the hardest to write yet honestly. Enjoy!**

**these children**

_The pin-striped men of morning_

_The partners in the dance_

_The paper's shot to pieces_

_The kids don't stand a chance_

The Kids Don't Stand a Chance, Vampire Weekend

Rolf can barely hear the screams being torn out of his throat as the castle explodes once more.

Suddenly, through the dust and ash someone is hurriedly winding a bandage around his ripped shoulder and patting cool hands against his face, clearing rubble from his hair.

The world is ending in fire and stone and all Rolf can focus on is the goldgold sheet of hair, the airy, dreamy voice that is faintly recognizable and somehow distanced from the scream of battle, and he wonders if he has not _died_ in this moment.

Gradually the screams and blasts grow deafening and he has a fleeting view of the girl pressing his wand into his hand before she disappears. His arm screams in pain, and his vision blurs alarmingly, but there's a war to win, freedom to struggle for, and he can still move his wand, can't he? His lungs fill with the smell of blood and valor and he doesn't have time to think or to feel or to mourn, just fightfight_fight_.

**please review and let me know what you think! And yes, it is Luna he sees :)**


	7. candlelit

**a/n ohhhhh boy! it's the due date for this drabble collection so expect me updating like a fiend in the next few hours :)**

**candlelit **

_Don't you know that it's insane?_

_Don't you want to get out of Cape Cod,_

_Out of Cape Cod tonight?_

Walcott, Vampire Weekend

Their first anniversary has them holed up at a particularly luxurious resort on the coast of Africa and Rolf is getting desperate. The glass walls and vibrant silks (brightbright spotlights) that make up their room are magnificent, but it isn't real, it isn't alive, it isn't _Luna_ (and Rolf desperately needs Luna)

So he leaves the intricately carved bed empty, and the thick velvet drapes are not pulled back to let in light. Instead, they sneak out like bandits with nothing more than a hastily rolled tent (hearts in their mouths, in their eyes, on their sleeves)

They aren't the most conventional of couples, and maybe that's fine, because it's in the golden candlelight of their small tent, on the edge of the savannah, that they giggle like schoolchildren with the exhilaration of truancy. And their love (gleamingdazzling_burstingforth_) is enough to chase even the darkest shadows away.

**read and review! Don't favorite without reviewing please! now i have a bunch of half-written lines to assemble into coherence! **


	8. conversation

**a/n i felt this piece was a sort of companion to "these children" though this is first chronologically. that was Rolf's moment of realization, and this is Luna's.**

**conversation**

_In the afternoon,_

_you're out on the stone and grass_

_And I'm sleeping on the balcony_

_after class_

Campus, Vampire Weekend

Yule.

Luna pushes her lips together to form the word again, Y-ule. Its funny how, if you say a word enough times, it loses its meaning.

YuleYuleYule.

Ball.

She can see Rolf Scamander with the rest of the seventh year Ravenclaws from where she is digging her toes into the grass. She knows that, if he should ask her, they would sneak away from the Ball and dip their fingers in the Lake, laughing merrily. Under the twinkling stars she could tell him all about the trip Daddy is planning to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and he could describe the herd of hippogriffs that belong to their family. Maybe he would invite her...

Oh he's pulling in Anna Boot, and _Oh._

And they could have had such lovely conversation too.

YuleYuleYule.

Ball.

**don't favorite without reviewing please!**


	9. illuminate me

**a/n and this collection wouldn't be complete without a proposal would it? i've had an image in my mind's eye for this one for so long, and i'm quite happy with the way i've managed to capture it! **

**illuminate me**

_Can you stay up to see the dawn,_

_In the colors of Benetton?_

Cape Code Kwassa Kwassa, Vampire Weekend

They aren't the heroes of this afterword that much they know. That's reserved for HarryRonHermione-_the golden trio_- and Ginny and Neville- _the silver ones._ But Luna's content to be the gleaming bronze of Rolf's hair, and Rolf is happiest in the shimmering pearl of her smile.

Luna has stayed awake through the night for this, watching the birth of a unicorn foal from the hillcrest above. But Rolf has stayed up for _this,_ her jawneckcheeks awash with the pinks, golds, blues, purples of sunrise. There is a multitude of iridescence surrounding them and no more perfect a time for Rolf to bend his to his knees in wonder and hope.

No they aren't the heroes of _this_ everafter, but they have thousands of other worlds in which they are.

**don't favorite without reviewing please!**


	10. speak no evil

**a/n its amazing what a deadline can do for inspiration! not to mention nerves…**

**speak no evil**

_Why would you speak to me that way?_

_Especially when I always said that I_

_Haven't got the words for you_

_So if there's any other way to spell the word_

_It's fine with me, with me_

Oxford Comma, Vampire Weekend

_Rolf Scamander you listen to me right now._

And with that Rolf is jolted out of body, seeing clearly the serenity in Luna's eyes and the patient wrinkle of her lips. He sees then, the love that exist in her, unadorned and simple, and what she's saying with her whole being.

_I love you enough to never give up on you._

_Luna._

And Luna can see how his body twists towards her, like a flower to the sun. He reaches for her then, fingertips whispering apologies and promises, and she sees what he's saying with his eyes.

_I love you enough to never let you go._

**don't favorite without reviewing please!**


	11. happy is my heart

**a/n and here we have it, the last drabble. This has been wonderful fun to write and a tremendous thanks to everyone who liked this collection enough to review! Thank you to** **xBeautifulTragedy for this wonderful idea! I felt it only fair to end with Luna, as I had started with Rolf :)**

**happy is my heart**

_I see a Mansard roof through the trees_

_I see a salty message written in the eaves_

_The ground beneath my feet_

_The hot garbage and concrete_

_And now the tops of buildings_

_I can see them too_

Mansard Roof, Vampire Weekend

Luna doesn't know how she can contain the many bubbles of effervescence zipping through her veins. She wonders if all of London can read it on her, the happiness spilling out of her being and her laughing heart. She waves at the birds on rooftops, smiles at every passing stranger, and invites the world to share in her joy. Her mind floats down the hot sidewalk, higher and higher and ever so high until she can see nothing but what is far far ahead, silhouetted against the horizon.

_Luna Scamander _

Suddenly she hears Ginny calling for her and thumps back into herself. Luna chuckles down at the simple engagement band on her finger. Yes, it's quite a wonder she can contain this extraordinary magic within her.


End file.
